movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
A fairy odd Christmas
The film continues from the events of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!. Timmy Turner (Drake Bell), his fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof), and Tootie (Daniella Monet) have been traveling around the world, granting wishes for others.5 A few days before Christmas, Santa Claus and the elves go to check who's naughty and who's nice. However, Santa realizes that with Timmy already granting wishes for others, people have had their names removed from the nice list. Christmas Carol and Dingle Dave, two elves confront Timmy, his fairies, and Tootie and tells them that Santa wants to talk to Timmy. When they get to his workshop, Santa explains that he wants Timmy to stop granting wishes and explains that with great power, comes great responsibility (a reference to Spider-Man whom Drake Bell currently voices). Just then, an elf tells him that the gift wrapping machine is broken. When Santa wishes for it to be fixed, Timmy decides to grant it. However, since fairy magic does not work in "an elf-made building", the magic instead turns into a blast that causes Santa to fall into the machine; an impact to the head has brain-damaged him as well and causes him to act like the Easter Bunny and other things. As a result of a lack of Christmas spirit, the workshop malfunctions and shuts down. Jorgen Von Strangle arrives and tells Timmy that he must reprise the role of Santa, since it is in the rules that a godchild must take over the role of a holiday icon if the godchild has harmed them to the extent that they cannot do their job. Timmy puts on Santa's hat to reprise his role, and it re-powers the workshop, but only for a brief moment. An elf explains that Timmy cannot be Santa since he is on the naughty list. In addition, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen cannot do anything about it since Earth's magnetic polarity at the North Pole nullifies fairy magic. The elves explain that to get his name off the naughty list, he must speak to Elmer the Elder Elf. The elves explain that it is a very dangerous path and that he may not make it out alive. Timmy then insists to go alone, since this is his problem, however, Tootie, Timmy's fairies, two elves, and even Mr. Crocker (who came to the North Pole in an attempt to get his name off the naughty list) decide to tag along. The journey proves to be difficult, especially when the elves lose the path to Elmer. As they continue, Timmy and Crocker are separated from the others as a result of a snowstorm. Timmy's fairies, the elves, and Tootie come across a penguin, whom Tootie believes knows the way to Elmer. After Tootie manages to communicate with it, the penguin guides them to a bridge that should take them to Elmer. Meanwhile, Timmy and Crocker come across a group of gingerbread men, who are willing to help them. Just then, a starving Crocker bites off the head of one of the gingerbread men, causing them to become angry and go after them. The two of them eventually reach the other five and camp for the night. The following day, they come across the bridge, which is heavily damaged. The fairies help the others over, however, in an attempt to get Crocker over, Timmy falls down. When they think it is the end, an unscathed Timmy gets up using candy canes given to him earlier by Santa. They eventually reach Elmer's place. Upon arriving, Timmy asks Elmer why he is on the naughty list when he has been granting wishes for others. However, Elmer explains that his fairies are the ones granting wishes for others, and that his wishes are causing more bad than good, supported by a series of clips presented by Elmer. Elmer refuses to take his name off the naughty list, and leaves. Timmy and the others are upset that they couldn't fix Christmas. However, Crocker opens up to Timmy and explains that he respects him for having the courage to risk his life for Christmas. Elmer overhears this and takes Timmy's name off the naughty list. Timmy and the others then take Elmer's vehicle to get back to the workshop. They realize that without Christmas spirit, The Evil Winter Warlock (negativity and depression) has covered the whole planet. The elves explain that Timmy has a very small chance of saving Christmas now that Winter Warlock has blocked the path out of the North Pole. Timmy quickly puts on Santa's clothing, restoring power to the workshop, and gives orders to the elves and everyone else to prepare all the gifts. When they are all ready, they encounter one more problem: all of the reindeer are missing (because of Mr. Crocker, who unintentionally released all of them in an attempt to stay hidden). They decide to use the magic van as a substitute. They barely manage to make it through Winter Warlock's Wrath, and give all the presents to everyone. On Christmas Day, Santa returns to normal and realizes that all of the Christmas work is done by Timmy. After Santa gets back into his clothes, they all party. Despite not getting off the naughty list, Crocker gets his first ever Christmas present (a new tie that looks exactly like that one he already has, which he loves) and Timmy and Tootie kiss under the mistletoe. Poof then flies up to the screen and says his words without a Randy Jackson voice: "God bless us, everyone." Cosmo and Wanda then fly up to the screen. Wanda says "No fairies were harmed in the making of this movie," but Cosmo says he got a paper cut.